Thoughts and Moments Re-imagined
by Athletic-poet
Summary: Just little missing thoughts or alternate scenes. Could be Elsanna if you look for it or I make an AU where they aren't sisters. Good stories, shit summary, please read anyway. Rated T because I never know what I'm going to do with it and there might be T related things. I own nothing, I gain nothing, I just enjoy writing.
1. The Closed Door

Anna marveled at the ice palace as she walked up the steps to the front door. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen and knowing that her own sister had created it was so amazing. The three travelers wandered up to the double doors of the palace and as the feet between Anna and the door diminished her excitement and awe started to waver as the familiar feeling of rejection and loneliness started to seep into her bones. Anna slowly raised her right hand, the slight trembling brought her back to all those years she'd done the same thing to a very similar looking door; the flashbacks came quickly.

"No Anna." "Go away Anna." "I'm busy Anna, not now." "Anna, please stop."

Elsa's voice echoed through Anna's mind over and over; she could feel the burn of tears in her eyes as Olaf made a comment about her not knowing how to knock. She knew how to knock. She'd knocked on a closed door more times than every other person in Arendelle combined. Anna didn't know if she could do it again, all her excitement to see Elsa, to bring her back, to finally understand why she locked herself away, vanished in sight of knocking on that door. On possibly hearing her sister telling her to leave again.

As her fist contacted the ice door Anna resisted the urge to close her eyes and cry before even receiving a response. Three knocks. The first two quick to get it over with, the third slightly more hesitant. The doors creaked open. They opened. Elsa opened up, she didn't lock the doors, and she didn't tell her to leave. Anna's heart expanded in her chest and warmth spread through her body. This could be the turning point. She understood, she could have her sister back and they would go back to being the best of friends.

Anna stepped across the threshold feeling lighter than ever before.


	2. Midnight

Elsa sat against her door listening for any movement throughout the castle. She twiddled her thumbs and drew little pictures in the dusting of snow around her. The young princess had been sitting in the exact same spot all day listening to the servants' hustle and bustle about the castle, doing chores, chasing Anna, cleaning up the young girls attempts at entertaining herself. She even sat there as Anna sat on the other side telling Elsa all about her day and the different pranks she had played on the servants, the shenanigans she caused, the multitude of little projects she'd constructed in attempts to pull her older sister from her room.

After hours of sitting in the same place Elsa noticed nothing stirred in the hallways of the castle, she pushed her self up onto her feet and faced the door that shut her away from everyone she loved. Elsa reached out to slowly turn the doorknob and quietly open her door, avoiding the small squeak it always makes at the 45-degree angle, by slipping out of the smallest open portion. The hallways were comforting, yet disconcerting to the young princess as she silently shuffled through the corridors. Young Elsa cradled her hands against her chest, a mannerism she had picked up over the years when she was afraid of releasing her powers. The light brown door slowly grew larger as Elsa approached it nervously.

She paused in front of the door and noiselessly crouched down to sit with her back against the warm familiar wood.

"Hi, Anna. I know it's been awhile but I'd been really tired lately. I've missed you little sister, and I know I always tell you this but I do want to build a snowman with you. Do you remember Olaf?" Elsa giggled a little at the memory of the snowman that she and Anna had built every time they snuck into the ballroom to play.

Elsa leaned her head against the door behind her and stared up at the high ceiling of the hallway. The blonds little chin started to quiver, her throat tightening uncomfortably and the hot sting of tears pushed at the back of her eyes. Her hands clenched at each other against her small heaving chest as rivulets of tears quickly streamed down her cheeks. A small little flurry of snow started throughout the hallway signaling to Elsa that she'd need to leave soon so it would melt before morning.

"I have to go now Anna," she whispered, her words interspersed with little hiccups and thick with tears. "Please don't forget to tell me about your day tomorrow. I know I shut you out but hearing your voice is the only thing I look forward to every day."

Elsa pushed herself up from the floor as the snow flurries continued to coat her hair and clothes. She stood facing her sister's door; with a moment of hesitation Elsa tugged her right glove off before lightly resting her bare hand against her sisters door.

"Anna? Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa had to clench her jaw to keep her cries from escaping and waking her sister. Frost jutted out from her hand and started to spread across the surface of the door; Elsa quickly retracted her hand out of fear, forcefully tugging the glove back onto her had as she stumbled toward her room. She rushed quickly into her room and closed the door.

Anna's little eyes blinked open blearily and she shivered in the slight chill that encompassed her room; the sudden chill woke Anna up immediately. It was the first time in quite a few days that she had woken up to her room being colder than it should be for this time of the year. The young girl wasn't sure why waking up to a cold room made her so happy, but there was something about the nippy temperature of her room in the mornings that comforted young Anna. Anna popped up out of bed and hastily got dressed for the day before bolting out her door to say good morning to Elsa.

As Anna's door slowly closed behind her there on the light colored wood a small handprint of frost had yet to fully melt away.


End file.
